


The Color of Love

by shattering_petals



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Jinwoo is in love, M/M, MJ is a flirt, just a lil bit of angst, mention of sanha, myungjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shattering_petals/pseuds/shattering_petals
Summary: Jinwoo's world was colorless with sharp edges and static until a human epitome of sunshine brought color to his life.





	The Color of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ Petal is back again! I've wanted to write a myungjin fic for a long time and I finally did.
> 
> English is not my first language and this is unbetaed so please let me know if you see any mistakes.  
> Enjoy~

Jinwoo sees everything abnormally. People around him are white or static with sharp edges. Sometimes it looks like they’re made out of paper. There are no faces or colors in his world. His surroudings are dull, blank, grey. It’s almost as if a wave flooded his world, washing away the color and tearing away rotundity.

It’s hard to understand what others are telling him, their voices are barely intelligible noise. What’s even weirder is when they’re mute. A bubble rises above their head with text, as if he were in a comic book.

Was he always like this?

No.

Does he know why he’s like this?

He doesn’t.

There’s a blank spot in his memory. He can’t recall what happened that day.  Maybe the events of that day are the reason of his misery.

He looks in his mirror. He can see himself clearly. His features are still there but there’s no color at all. Not even white. It looks like he’s made out of glass and he hates it.

He rarely goes out but today he must otherwise he will die of hunger.

 

It’s raining today. He feels the raindrops fall on his shoulders but he sees them as white rectangulars. How pathetic.

He keeps walking down the street with his head down to the nearest convenience store. Then it happens. Something completely unexpected.

Someone accidently knocks him down. Jinwoo falls on the cold and wet pavement with a groan. He probably scrached his elbow and his right shoulder hurts a bit but all pain vanishes the moment he opens his eyes and looks up. There’s a man crouching right next to him but he’s not that grey figure he normally meets.

He’s full of color. He’s shining. He’s pale with light brown hair and dark eyes. The lips are pink and his features are soft. He’s wearing a white shirt under a brown coat that matches his eyes.

He’s… pretty. No, he’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. Maybe he’s overreacting because he hasn’t seen a normal looking human but Jinwoo’s heart still skips a beat.

„I’m so sorry. Are you alright?“ he asks, clearly worried.

Jinwoo can’t say a word. He just stares.

„Please say something.“

„…I-I’m fine.“

„You sure? Maybe I should take you to the hospital…“

„No need to. I’m alright.“

The handsome stranger nods and helps Jinwoo up. He’s a little shorter than him. He smiles at him and Jinwoo smiles back. He suddenly looks behind Jinwoo and Jinwoo turns around. There’s a white figure waving and buzzing. Jinwoo can’t really make out what it’s saying but he thinks it’s „Myungjun! Over here!“

 „I gotta go. Sorry again!“ He gives him another dazzling smile and then runs off.

Myungjun… What a nice sounding name.

Jinwoo watches him until he disappears between static and whiteness.

It’s almost 11 pm when he comes back home. He can’t stop thinking about Myungjun. Why does he sound normal? Why is he so colorful? And why on Earth is he so stunning?

He shouldn’t have let him go. He should’ve asked for his number or literally anything else. He’s sure he won’t meet him again, not with his luck. Only thing he can do now is to at least try to find him but he must go out (which is something he hates) but he has no other choice. His heart is already beating at the thought of meeting the epitome of sunshine and rainbow.

 

He almost screams the next morning after looking in the mirror. Part of him is not transparent. His skin tone is back again although much paler than he remembers. His eyes, hair and lips are still almost invisible and his clothes have no color too but he doesn’t complain.

Strange things keep happening and the only answer is Myungjun. Now Jinwoo knows, he must find him at all costs.

Jinwoo is in his last year of college. He doesn’t live at the dorms because his parents are rich and nice enough to let him have a humble flat near the university. The only reason he’s able to successfully pass the seminars is the fact that every professor here is  that rare figure with bubble next to their heads with text so Jinwoo doesn’t have to solve what they say.

It seems like Jinwoo is not the only one that changed his color. Figures around him are more defined and there’s no static anymore. Some students around him gain their skin color too.

It’s late at night when he finally gets to leave the building but he needs to pull an all nighter because of the math assigment so he decides to get a coffee at his favourite conveniencestore.

He goes straight to the freezer and picks 3 bottles of coffee that unfailingly keep him awake at night. Jinwoo sets the bottles on the counter so the shop assistant can ring them up.

The shop assistant is none other than Myungjun.

Jinwoo finally gets to now his full name thanks to the label on his shirt - Kim Myungjun.

„That’ll be 3,000 won, please.“ He says, fatigue evident in his voice. He still smiles as he looks at Jinwoo. Jinwoo’s heart beats with excitment.

„Here.“ Jinwoo hands him the money

„Thank you.“

Jinwoo doesn’t want to waste the chance again but before he can say anything he gets cut off by the sound opening and a buzz.

„Ugh, finally. I thought you’d never come.“ Myungjun says and jogs out of the store. Jinwoo runs after him but Myungjun disappears into the night once again. Jinwoo sighs and makes his way to his flat to finish the assigment.

Another color appears in the mirror next morning. His eyes and hair are back. Finally Jinwoo doesn’t look so blind and dull. His hair are green but it’s a nice shade. Jinwoo actually likes it. On the way to the college he notices how the people around him are even more defined but they look like very detailed drawings. Some of them even have brown hair. Not only people but his surroundings are also a little more clear. The trees, grass, buildings, and pavement look almost exactly like they used to. The world looks sketchy but Jinwoo can’t complain. He can’t help but smile.

The day at the university is ordinary and boring but the wooden furniture has it’s color and he also can see some brown and green sweaters and other pieces of clothing.

The classes finish early and there’s only weekend ahead. He decides to borrow book or two from the library so his brain can take a little break. There’s this book called Picture of Dorian Grey by Oscar Wilde he actually wanted to read for a long time so he searches under the letter W.

He scans the book covers until he finds the one he’s looking for. He reaches for it but so does someone next to him. He didn’t notice their presence at first, but that small figure and brown eyes are unmistakable.

„Oh… Sorry.“ Myungjun says

„It’s alright. You can have it.“ Jinwoo whispers.

„No, You were here first. Take it.“ He smiles and hands him the book.

Jinwoo relucantly takes it.

„Have we ever met before? You look familiar.“ Myungjun asks.

„Yeah. You knocked me down on the street few days ago and yesterday we met at the store. I’m Park Jinwoo by the way“

 „I’m Kim Myungjun. I still feel sorry for that accident. I am bad at first impressions.“ Myungjun jokes.

„It’s fine, really.“ Jinwoo laughs. He gathers all his courage and asks „Can I have your number?“

Myungjun looks suprised and Jinwoo panics. Did he ask too soon?

„Sure. Give me your phone.“ Myungjun says and smiles widely. Jinwoo unlocks it and hands it to Myungjun. He plays with the device for a moment and sends a text to himself.

„See you soon.“ He says and walks away.

Jinwoo looks down on his phone. Myungjun saved himself as „The Cute Guy ;)“

Jinwoo chuckles. He definitely won’t changed the nickname.

He walks out of the library and looks around. He can see yellow taxis and red cars. In fact, everything that is supposed to be yellow or red has it’s color. He can see pink and purple too in the clothes shop.

 

It’s about 8 when he recieves a text from Myungjun.

**The Cute Guy ;)**

hi Jinwoo

**Jin Jin**

Hey

Why did you save yourself as The Cute Guy?

**The Cute Guy ;)**

cause I am a cute guy

**Jin Jin**

haha tru

**The Cute Guy ;)**

So

Any plans for next Saturday?

**Jin Jin**

No… Why?

**The Cute Guy ;)**

u can come and watch me sing

**Jin Jin**

You sing?

**The Cute Guy ;)**

Yeah

people say i have the voice of an angel

**Jin Jin**

Oh really?

**The Cute Guy ;)**

if u dont belive then come and see for  urself ;)

**Jin Jin**

ok

I’ll come

Where exactly is it?

**The Cute Guy ;)**

cool

ill send u the adress

_  googlemaps.jpg _

 

He finally arrives to the bar after 30 minutes of wandering. Jinwoo knows how terrible he is when it comes to directions so he always leaves his home early.

Almost every seat is already taken but Jinwoo spots one lonely chair on the left. Myungjun is already preparing with some young boy holding a guitar.

Myungjun looks around the audience and when he spots Jinwoo, he smiles and waves. Jinwoo does the same.

„This is my good friend Sanha. We’ll sing I let her go by Acouvre.“

Myungjun didn’t lie about his voice. It’s truly angelic. Jinwoo can feel the butterflies in his stomach.

Then a miracle happens.

Silver light emerges from the stage and Myungjun shines brighter than before as he sings. The light crawls on the walls, ceiling and floor. Every surface that is touched by it gains color. Everything is back to normal, there’s no static, no sharp edges, no whitness, no sketchiness. Just the real world and unreal Myungjun.

Jinwoo wants to cry and it’s all thanks to the most beautiful man on Earth.

 

Jinwoo hated the years of colorless, blunt life but now he’s thankful.

Because it made the love of his life much easier to find.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think in the comments and I'll be very grateful for kudos.


End file.
